New Babysitter
by Lost42
Summary: Taffy babysits Min Jun and Ji Yeon along with the Rugrats.


"I'm all ready to go to Tommy's house." Min Jun announced standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his Paw Patrol backpack on his shoulders.

"That's good, but you're not going there today." Mi Sun told him.

"Why not?" Min Jun asked sadly dropping his backpack to the floor.

"Because Stu and Didi are busy today so you and your sister are going with the rest of your friends to the park with a new babysitter." Mi Sun explained just as Ji Yeon started crying in her high chair.

"Ok." Min Jun shrugged and picked up his backpack, grabbed a banana and went to watch tv until it was time to leave. He didn't have long to wait until a car horn was heard.

"Looks like your friends and the new babysitter are here." Mi Sun said coming into the living room with Ji Yeon clinging to her shirt with tears in her eyes.

"How come Ji Yeon is going with me this time?" Min Jun asked as they made their way to the blue mini van.

"There was an outbreak of pink eye so the daycare is closed today." MI Sun explained as teenage girl got out of the car and opened the back door.

Min Jun got in the van and buckled himself next to Phil, who had saved him a seat while Mi Sun and Taffy were talking and getting Ji yeon settled in her car seat next to Min Jun.

"Are you sure you can look after all of these kids by yourself?" Mi Sun asked once the carseat was in place and the door closed.

"No big deal. I watch the minis all the time." Taffy explained. They said their goodbyes and left.

"Will you stop crying. It's giving me a headache." Min Jun complained covering his ears.

Ji Yeon stared at him and continued to cry. Through her tears she asked"How are you ok with this new babysitter?"

"How are you not? She seems just fine to me." Min Jun answered as he shoved a pink into Ji Yeon's mouth to get her to calm down.

"Cause, new babysitters don't know stuff." Ji Yeon answered taking the binky out of her mouth."I don't want new. I had enough new since we comed here."

Seeing his sister about to cry again, Min Jun put the binky back in her mouth as he said."Don't worry. Just suck on your binky and go to sleep. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

They soon arrived at the park and Taffy unloaded all the kids and sent them off to play except for Ji Yeon, who was still asleep in her carseat.

"What's this babysitter like anyways?" Min Jun asked as he, Phil, and Tommy climbed to the top of a large play structure to get to the twistiest slide on the playground.

"She's great."Tommy answered as he reached the top and stood at the edge of the slide.

"Yeah." Phil added."She sings songs and takes us to all kinds of neat places."

"Ok good. I knew my sister was worrying for nothing." Min Jun commented as he stepped uo behind Phil.

The kids played for awhile longer until Taffy called for them.

"Time go minis." Taffy called them. The kids came running and all loaded up in the van.

"where are we going Taffy?" Tommy asked since he was closest to the driver's seat.

"We're going to a knew international buffet that just opened up." Taffy answered.

"What's intnational?" Tommy asked.

"international." Taffy corrected."means from around the world, so in this case we get to have food from all over the world for lunch."

"Wow. Neat." Phil and Lil cried loudly from their seats next to Chuckie.

They arrived at the buffet a little early for lunch to beat the crowds. Some waiters pushed two tables together to make enough room for all the kids. They placed two high chairs at the end of the table for Dil and Ji Yeon. Taffy helped each of the kids make a plate and then sat down to start fedding Ji Yeon some strained peas, which she hated and quickly spit out.

"Give me some of your food." Ji Yeon whined to Min Jun, who was sitting next to her.

"No way." Min Jun said moving his plate out of her reach."Just be a good little baby and eat your peas."

Ji Yeon glared at her brother and. As she was throwing her she began throwing a fit pushed the peas away spilling the entire jar in Taffy's lap.

"Need some help?" A familar voice asked. Upon hearing her cousin's voice, Ji Yeon stpped crying and waited to see if her cousin would get her food she actually liked.

"Yeah." Taffy answered using a napkin to get the peas off of her clothes."I don't think she likes peas."

"She hates them actually." Mun Hee told her as she bent down and dug around in the diaper bag until she found what she was looking for."She loves this and she can feed herself so you can eat."

Mun Hee opened a pouch of pears and apples and handed it to Ji Yeon, who began happily sucking all the yummy fruit out of the pouch.

"Thanks." Taffy said standing up and heading to make her own plate of food.

Omce Taffy was gone Min Jun looked up at his cousin suspicously.

"What?' Mun Hee asked staring back at him.

"Did you make any of this food?" Min Jun asked as he examined his half eaten plate of kimchi, pasta, and chicken strips.

"No. I only get you drinks." Mun Hee answered.

Min Jun sighed in relief."No wonder it tastes so good." He then reached into his backpack that was on the back of his chair and pulled out a crumpled one dollar bill and handed it to his cousin.

"What's this for?" Mun Hee asked taking the dollar.

"For not cooking and making Ji Yeon happy." Min Jun smiled.

"Uh thanks. I gotta get back to work, but I'll see you this weekend." Mun Hee told him.

"My cousin just saved your butt." Min Jun said when Taffy returned with a plate full of food."Ji Yeon doesn't like new people and she woulda cried forever."

Taffy ignored Min Jun's remark and began eating. She wasn't sure what to say to that. No baby she ever babysat for ever disliked her.

After lunch Taffy took the kids to the library to unwind and pick out some books.

"Why are we at a book place?" Min Jun asked.

"Don't you know?" Chuckie asked."Books take you all over the world."

"Yeah but you need a card to go around the world." Kimi added as they entered the section of childrens books.

"How do I get a card?" Min Jun asked.

"You have to write your name on one."Taffy explained."I can help you if you want."

"Ok." Min Jun agreed and went with Taffy to get a card leaving the rest of the kids to pick out books.

"I want a card to go around the world too." Ji Yeon said.

"You can use Min Jun's when he gets one. I use Tommy's since I can't write yet." Dil explained.

Over at the librians desk Taffy helped Min Jun write his name. He wasn't used to writing, especially in English, but he had learned the letters of his name at pre school, so while they didn't look to neat, it was still readable to where he was able to get a library card.

"Guys I can go around the world." Min Jun shouted excitedly running back to the children's erea.

"You gots to be quiet if you want to asplore the world." Tommy warned him.

"Ok." Min Jun whispered going over to the books. He soon found a book about puppies and decided he wanted to take that one home.

"Can I use your card to go into this world?" Ji Yeon asked as she crawled over to Min Jun with a book in her hand as he sat in a bean bag chair looking at his story.

"What is it?" Min Jun asked looking up from his book. Ji Yeon held up the book. On the cover was a shiny, brightly colored fish. Min Jun couldn't read but he knew why his sister would pick that book. She liked anything shiny."Ok."

Outside it started to rain so Taffy decided to read the kids a story until the rain passed.

"Ok who wants me to read their story?" Taffy asked taking a seat in a red rocking chair that was in front of a circular blue and green rug.

"Read mine." Lil called holding up a book with a lady bug on it.

"No mine." Phil hollared holding up a book with a caterpiller on it.

"You guys need to be quiet or else we can't read nobody's stories." Tommy warned his friends before they could argue.

Dil held up his book with a cute little ghost on the front.

"Good choice Dil, it is the perfect weather for a cute little ghost story." Taffy said picking up Dil and his book.

I don't want to read no ghost story." Chuckie shuddered hiding behind Tommy and Kimi as they all gatherd around on the rug.

"Don't worry Chuckie.." Tommy assured him."It's a cute ghost, not a scary one like in my grandpa Boris's story."

As Taffy started the story lightning lit up the sky causing the lights to flicker and Chuckie to cover his eyes. Taffy soon finished the story about the ghost family that Dil picked out. The storm continued to rage on outside so Taffy read Ji Yeon's story next. Ji Yeon didn't get to hear the story however because she fell asleep in Min Jun's lap. Soon all of the kids had their story read to them and so they went to find a book to take home. Min Jun kept Ji Yeon's original choice and his since he couldn't exactly get up and go look for another book. Taffy offered to put Ji Yeon in her car saet but Min Jun refused as he didn't want to wake his sister up. He was starting to warm up to Taffy, afterall she had helped him write his name.

After everyone had chosen a new book they made their way back to the neighborhood to drop everybody off at their houses as most of the parents were off work by now.

"How was the new babysitter?" Mi Sun asked after she had brought her kids inside.

"She was good, but Mun Hee knows how to keep Ji Yeon quiet better." Min Jun explained.

The End


End file.
